Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= ] |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= ] Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and mascot of SEGA. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A| 7-B| At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B| At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-B | Low 2-C | Varies. At least 4-A', 2-B at peak Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, Resisted the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), his quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, Can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds), Skilled swordsman, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can stretch his arms over several meters, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Expert Swordsman, can reflect magical attacks, Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, can survive without oxygen and in space, Invulnerability Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (via a feat in Sonic CD) | City level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (can fight an Egg Robot powered up by the entirety of a planet's biosphere. He is somewhat comparable to an immature Dark Gaia, enough to harm it by attacking its eyes; defeated Perfect Chaos in Sonic Generations)| At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (greater than, or comparable to base form) | At least Multi-Continent level, Possibly Planet level (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power transformed an entire Kingdom and created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla-wa-Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality and is powered by the World Rings) | At least Multi-Solar-System level, much higher against beings composed of/empowered by negative energy (does not emphasize in destructive capacity, his abilities are much higher against beings empowered negative energy, likely up to Multiverse level at his peak) Speed: At least FTL in all base forms ( (Is considered "faster than light" in an official source and had his speed scientifically measured by one of Eggman's machines to exceed light. To which Sonic said that lightspeed was nothing to him. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. Top speed is unknown) | Superhuman movement speed, FTL reactions (Can react to attacks from the Egg Dragoon and Dark Gaia, should still have his reactions from his base) | Unknown. At least FTL+ (Far swifter than in base form), likely higher ''' | At least '''FTL+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base forms (Can push rocks larger than him). Class 100+ in super forms Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | City Class | At least Small Country Class, possibly Planet Class |At least Small Country Class, possibly Planet Class | Universal+ (Reflected Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) | At least Large Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, much higher against beings empowered by negative emotions, up to Multiverse Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | City level | At least Small Country level, possibly Planet level | At least Country level, possibly Planet level | Universe level+ (Took hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can take attacks from a full-power Gaia and is superior to the Final Egg Blaster), much higher against beings that utilize negative energy, up to likely Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Caliburn to hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers in all base forms. || Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Universal+ with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Up to Multiversal with his abilities Standard Equipment: Rings (all base forms) | None | Caliburn/Excalibur | World Rings | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Sonic is an excellent combatant who has saved the world almost single-handedly on numerous occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Eggman's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to take over entire countries. He supplements his astonishing speed with an excellent sense of balance and control, easily flipping and somersaulting over obstacles with ease (as demonstrated during his first encounter with Silver) and blitzing foes with rapid series of punches and kicks that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira. However, Sonic is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. | His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of natural raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) | None notable | More violent than before. | Lasts for only a short time before he reverts back to base form without constant ring energy; prolonged usage will cause him to disappear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fastest Thing Alive: Sonic is presumably the fastest thing in his universe. Most of his abilities are the result of his tremendous, ever-evolving speed; the top speed of which is currently unknown. Speed has been scientifically measured to surpass lightspeed, which Sonic himself refers too as "too slow". **'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Time Break:' Sonic temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Sonic as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run head long into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. Rings (Golden Rings) - Common item of unknown origin. Rings can be found everywhere on earth and other places beyond time and space. Rings possess a special form of energy capable of maintaining super states. There is currently no in-universe lore explanation, and might possibly serve as merely a game mechanic. Regardless, rings possess potent energy. Black_Bomb_v2.png|Black Wisp Dark-Blue-wisp.png|Blue Wisp Crimson_Wisp_Art.png|Crimson Wisp Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Greeen_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_-_(1).png|Green Wisp Grey_wisp.png|Grey Wisp Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.png|Indigo Wisp Ivory.png|Ivory Wisp Magenta_Wisp_Art.png|Magenta Wisp Orange_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_Artwork_-_(1).png|Orange Wisp Pink-wisp-spikes.png|Pink Wisp Wisp_Purple.png|Purple Wisp Redwisp.png|Red Wisp Wisp_Violet.png|Violet Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp Wisp/Color Powers - Sonic is capable of utilizing the power of creatures called "Wisps". By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form his he is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing himself harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, Sonic can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sonic can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, Sonic's body density is greatly increased, making him so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp Sonic turns into a orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sonic is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of a Ivory Wisp Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, Sonic can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. Sonic also obtains electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form treads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, Sonic is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of a Orange Wisp Sonic into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch himself forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, Sonic gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, Sonic can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp Sonic the user turn turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, Sonic gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains limited pyrokinetic abilities. Sonic can form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole which can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish into a void within him. However, the user cannot drawn in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted limited intangibility, allowing him to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sonic to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. Caliburn - a sentient talking weapon and the legendary sacred sword. Caliburn possess magical properties, though the full range of them are unclear. He can dispel the immortality granted by the scabbard of Excalibur when combined with the other sacred swords and activate the barrier stones. Once combined with the four sacred swords, Caliburn assumes its true form as the greatest sacred sword, Excalibur. *'Excalibur Soinc:' The ultimate knight. Possesses increased strength, allowing him to deflect the powerful blows of the Dark Queen's spectral form, and attains the ability to fly, along with the ability to use his own Soul Surge. ***'Excalibur Soul Surge:' Sonic extends Excalibur's outer energy blade into a longer blade and delivers a combo of extremely fast and focused powerful slashes with Excalibur. Chaos Emeralds - Seven magical gemstones containing infinite Chaos energy. Chaos energy when used properly, allows the user to transforms thoughts into power (or transforming dreams into reality). One single emerald allows for the manipulation of space and time, with all seven in the possession of a being (or beings) with a pure heart, a miracle can occur, be it the reversal of space-time, resurrection, or initiating a Super State, only possible through the elite few. *'Chaos Control:' Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Super Transformation - Also referred to as "Super Forms/States" - a heightened state attained by harnessing the true power of the Chaos Emeralds, only achievable by the elite few (implied to be male hedgehogs as of recent continuity) or one such as Blaze the Cat. Super Transformations are referred to as the penultimate forms within the series. *'Super Sonic:' Sonic's super transformation, whereas he becomes a golden being empowered by positive energy. All physical abilities are presumably heightened, including his already tremendous speed. Super form must be maintained by ring energy (in most cases) and prolonged usage of the form will cause Sonic to disappear. *'Positive Energy Inducement:' Super Sonic is the embodiment of the Chaos Emerald's positive energy. Therefore, despite his base level of power merely exceeding that of his base forms, when up against beings empowered by negative energy (such as Time Eater or Solaris), his potency increases exponentially, presumably to the maximum level of the verse itself. *'Negative Energy Resistance/Negation:' As a being composed of positive energy, Super Sonic can nullify or even negate negative energy. He possesses an innate resistance to negative energy, the extent however is unknown. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. *'Arrow of Light:' An augmented version of Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic draws in blue light, gathering enough to completely immerse himself, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", before charging forward into the target. *'Super Sonic (Move):' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the opponent. ] World Rings - Seven magical rings that bind the world of the Arabian Knights together. Similarly to the Chaos Emeralds, they enable some form of super transformation. They embody the emotions of hope, sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure, and wishes. The collector of the world rings must be offered in sacrifice to utilize their full power. *'Darkspine Sonic' - By absorbing the rings of sadness, rage, and hatred, Sonic attains a fraction of the World Rings' power. In this form, his abilities are drastically improved and he gains fire manipulation. Darkspine nature involves much more aggressive combat and he retains his abilities of Speed Break and Time Break as well. *'Fire Manipulation:' Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. Key: Classic Sonic | Adventure/Dreamcast Sonic | Modern Sonic | Werehog Sonic | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic| Super Sonic Note: This profile covers Sonic in the mainstream games. For the Archie Comics versions, see Archie Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic and Archie Post-Genesis Wave Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Sega Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sonic Unleashed Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2